


Came Here With A Purpose

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [23]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dry Humping, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e06 The Zippleback Experience, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-OT6 - Freeform, it's essentially an episode tag, the dubious consent tag is for one scene, the rest of the sexual content is consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: You remember the ending ofThe Zippleback Experiencewhere it literally ends with Snotlout on top of Hiccup? Yeah. This expands on that.Snotlout dryhumps Hiccup which leads to Hiccup wanting more.





	Came Here With A Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr.
> 
> This takes place during Race to the Edge and begins right at the end of **The Zippleback Experience**. Because I [I once posted this](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/165213591766/yes-i-see-why-season-2-was-the-season-that-i) and well… had to expand on that.

Snotlout held his head in a lock, had him pinned, and Hiccup realized: he could feel Snotlout’s cock through his clothes. And shit… feeling it touch him, right against his ass, turned him on.

Um…

Hiccup could not help but think of the idea of Snotlout pulling Hiccup’s pants down (and also pulling down his own) and sticking his cock inside Hiccup’s ass and fucking him. Without oil. Right there. He would have been fine with it, even though that would have hurt him. And even though, Astrid was like, nearby and watching.

Hiccup asked himself: was his cock getting hard? His cock was pinned between the ground and his body so it was not like he could actually check but his pants did feel somewhat tighter.

And then, Snotlout moved his hips against him, causing Hiccup to moan and to press his ass against Snotlout, meeting his movements, causing another moan.

“Snotlout, are you dry humping Hiccup?” Hiccup heard Astrid ask.

“Maybe,” Snotlout replied. Hiccup could _hear_ the grin on his face.

Hiccup let out another moan. Gods, the way Snotlout moved his hips against his ass felt so _good_. And he could feel Snotlout’s hard cock pressed against him and he liked it. A lot. And gods, his own cock being stimulated in his pants felt so good too.

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Hiccup whispered, unable to help himself.  He couldn’t help but moan.

Snotlout was gonna make him come. That was gonna happen.

He could feel it. It was imminent.

Snotlout moaned into his ear, grunted, and then the humping ceased, and for some reason, hearing Snotlout come had Hiccup exclaim out as his own orgasm hit him, and he was panting alongside Snotlout, his head against the grass.

A moment later, Snotlout was moving off him, awkwardly muttering an apology.

Hiccup was gonna have to go change his pants.

“Hiccup, you gonna get up?” he heard Snotlout ask.

“Nah, I quite like it here,” Hiccup said. He felt a bit embarrassed by what had happened. But there was also that nice feeling of euphoria that accompanies orgasm as well.

Snotlout had turned him on and then dry humped him and they both had orgasms from it. In front of Astrid. That had happened. That was his life at this moment.

“Come on,” he heard Astrid say. “Up ya go.”

He felt her grab him by the hips and pulled him until he was sitting on his ass, then took him by his hand and pulled him so he was standing.

Hiccup looked at her, and then looked at Snotlout, who’s face turned quite red, almost as red as Hookfang, even, and said, “Uh… I have to go? Sorry about that. I hear Hookfang calling me.”

“You’re about as red as he was,” Astrid noted, after Snotlout had, for lack of a better term, fled.

“We…” Hiccup began saying.

“Did you come in your pants?” Astrid asked. She grinned.

“Astrid!” Hiccup hissed.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Astrid said.

“Astrid, we literally dry humped in front of you! To completion!” Hiccup said.

“And you just confirmed my question,” Astrid replied, a grin on her face.

“Why aren’t you more shocked?”

She shrugged.

A pause.

“Go clean yourself up,” Astrid said.

“Yeah, uh, that sounds like a good idea,” Hiccup said.

 

 

 

 

Hiccup lay on his bed, his clothes off, touching his cock softly. He glanced at the oil he used for masturbation and thought about it.

“Eh, why not,” he whispered.

He sat up long enough to grab the oil from his bedside table, and then poured some onto his hand, proceeding to coat his cock. Once done with that, he laid on his side. Then he poured some more and reached down to his ass with his right hand, and coated his rim with oil.

He rubbed his rim in a circle and let his thoughts drift to earlier that day of Snotlout having pinned him down, and imagined Snotlout sticking his cock inside him, as he gently penetrated himself with his middle finger.

He let out a soft gasp and felt the muscles contract against him, and he moved his finger in and out, in and out, and idly wondered if he could touch his own prostate.

He felt precum slip from his slit down his shaft, but with his other arm under his body, he really couldn’t jerk himself off at the moment, so he just let his cock sit there hard and begging for touch.

He moved his finger further in, until he was knuckle deep inside himself, and stroked his insides and he sighed. It felt nice. And gods, the thought of Snotlout’s cock inside him made him let out a moan. But, his own finger, as lovely as it felt, he figured was a pale substitute for an actual cock. And if he was honest with himself, that’s what he wanted.

He sighed. And pulled his finger out, switched positions so he was on his back again, and with his left hand grabbed hold of his cock and closed his eyes and continued thinking about the idea of Snotlout’s cock inside him as he moved his hand across his cock.

Gods, he would be completely fine with letting him come inside him. That was such a beautiful idea to him.

His breaths increased alongside the movements of his hand. He moaned and fell into the wonderful euphoric feeling as he was getting closer, and when he finally had an orgasm, feeling his come spill on his hand, he tossed his head back, and let out a sigh of “Snotlout.”

He lay there in the afterglow of his orgasm, and said to himself, “I’m gonna end up asking Snotlout to fuck me, aren’t I?”

From his rock bed nearby, Toothless snorted.

“I suppose you have an opinion on the matter?” Hiccup asked, glancing at Toothless.

Toothless’s tail gracefully moved so his tailfins were right in front of his face. Message received, bud.

Probably easier to go to Snotlout’s hut anyway.

 

 

 

 

Later, after dinner that night, Hiccup headed to Snotlout’s hut, feeling awkward with the oil he carried in one hand. He was essentially going to proposition his friend. He was going to come onto his friend. He felt awkward and weird about it. I mean, if Snotlout said no, obviously, he would take that no as an answer and that would be that. He understood boundaries.

He knocked on Snotlout’s door with his other hand and waited patiently for his friend to come to the door.

“Hiccup!” Snotlout exclaimed.

“Hi,” Hiccup replied, feeling awkward, and not like making a sassy comment. “Is it okay if I come in?”

“Yeah, sure,” Snotlout replied.

Once they were inside his hut, and the door shut, Snotlout started to say, “Hey, sorry about what happened earlier. Uh… the dry humping. I didn’t ask you and—”

“Snotlout. Yes, you should have asked me, but if you’re thinking I’m angry or offended or something like that?” Hiccup asked.

Snotlout nodded.

“I’m… uh… not? I mean, it was really hot,” Hiccup said. He paused for a moment to scratch at his hair. “I had an orgasm from it. And I liked it. A lot. I… uh… want more of it?” His voice got a bit higher.

His face felt hot.

There was a pause.

“Wait. Are you saying you want to have sex with me?” Snotlout asked.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m saying,” Hiccup replied without missing a beat.

Snotlout looked the smuggest Hiccup had ever seen him.

“Ohh! Wipe that smug grin off your face before I go back to my hut and cuddle with my dragon!” Hiccup exclaimed.

“You could always kiss the grin off my face,” Snotlout said.

Yeah, that was a very valid point. He could.

“Sooo,” Hiccup drawled. “You want to have sex with me?”

“Yeah, why not,” Snotlout said, casually. “You could use a good dicking.”

Hiccup set the oil on a nearby table and then approached Snotlout carefully, placing his hands on Snotlout’s shoulders, and relished that Snotlout placed his hands at Hiccup’s hips. Hiccup moved his head downwards to press a tentative kiss to Snotlout’s mouth, and _mmmph_ , Snotlout kissed him back, fervently. Snotlout pulled him a bit closer, so their groins touched, Snotlout’s hand slipping closer to his pants.

“Mmm,” Hiccup said, as he came up for air, having pulled away from Snotlout’s lips. “Wait, wait, wait a second, you should know that, um… I’m a virgin.”

And the way that Snotlout casually said, “I’m not,” had Hiccup pull away in shock, just out of surprise.

“Wait, what? Who have you had sex with? Anybody I know?” Hiccup asked. He almost considered winking. It was a very gossipy sort of question to ask.

“Yeah. Fishlegs,” Snotlout said.

“What?!” Hiccup exclaimed, his voice getting higher, and sounding very surprised.

“Yes,” Snotlout said, patiently.

“I… huh. Was it because of Thor Bonecrusher?” Hiccup asked. “I mean… you were very gay for him.”

“I find it hilarious that you’re saying that I was very gay for someone when you came to my hut and were like,” Snotlout began. He then upped the pitch of his voice and went for a nasally sound, “‘Snotlout, I want you to fuck me.’ That is also _very_ gay.”

“First, I do not sound like that,” Hiccup said, wagging his finger.

Snotlout scoffed.

“Second…  I mean, yes, that is very gay. Or bi, as that’s my identity. But that’s beside the point! You and Fishlegs?! I was not expecting that. I have so many questions, but I guess my main one is: are you guys together? I’m not a homewrecker, am I?”

Snotlout gave him a look.

“Did you just say the word ‘homewrecker’?” Snotlout asked.

“Snotlout, I don’t want to mess with my friends’ relationships,” Hiccup said, uneasily.

The idea of hurting his friends like that left a bad taste in his mouth. The six of them were a team, brought together because of himself and Toothless, and the idea of coming between two of his friends? Causing a rift in the great team that they had cultivated these last several years? He would never forgive himself. He wanted that team together.

“Relax, Hiccup. We’re not a couple. We had sex one time and that was it,” Snotlout replied. He paused and added, “And go ahead and ask whatever questions you so _obviously_ have. You look like you’re gonna plasma blast right out of here if you don’t ask your questions.”

“Was it nice? I would imagine Fishlegs being a gentle, attentive lover, considering everything about him,” Hiccup said. He smiled fondly.

“And you’d be right,” Snotlout said. “It was great.”

“Good to know,” Hiccup replied. “I’m glad that your first times were great.”

“And I’ll make yours great too,” Snotlout said softly. He moved forward, pulled Hiccup closer so their groins touched; Hiccup groaned at the touch, the touch being like dragonfire and oh so incredible.

Snotlout kissed him and Hiccup responded by making a moan sound in his throat, and kissing back, his hands moving to cup Snotlout’s face.

Snotlout’s hand moved from Hiccup’s hip to slide in between them and cupped at Hiccup’s groin and he moaned again into Snotlout’s mouth.

And then he squeezed and Hiccup broke the kiss to throw his head back and moan.

Hiccup brought his mouth back to press against Snotlout’s lips again, and almost whined when he felt the hand stop touching his cock, but Snotlout’s hands were on the waistband of his pants and he was pulling them down, so they were at his thighs.

“Oh, thank Thor,” Hiccup whispered.

“Thank me instead,” Snotlout replied, a smug grin on his face.

Fair enough?

“Thank you,” he replied.

Hiccup pulled away, causing Snotlout to scoff in annoyance.

“I’m just gonna take my tunic off? And my pants?” Hiccup said.

Snotlout gestured that he understood and then started to pull off his own clothes.

Hiccup couldn’t help but stare at his friend while they both undressed, appreciating his friend’s body. He certainly liked what he saw.

His eyes drifted downwards until he saw Snotlout’s cock and maybe his eyes widened a little bit, but he was suddenly struck with the realization that if things went according to plan, if he got his desires, that would be inside him.

The excitement and anticipation made him grin, and he moved forward to press himself against Snotlout, their cocks touching.

“So, you thought about what happened earlier, huh?” Snotlout asked, his hand taking hold of Hiccup’s cock and pumping slowly. “You okay with me touching you?”

“Yup,” Hiccup sighed. “To both those questions.”

“You fuck yourself because of it?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup sighed again, his eyes shutting. “You mean, did I masturbate while thinking about you?”

“Well?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup opened his eyes to look at Snotlout’s smug look on his face.

“Yes, I did, Snotlout. I even stuck my finger inside me,” Hiccup said. “But that just made me want an actual cock inside me.”

“Well, good thing you’re here, huh?” Snotlout asked. He moved his hips forward and Hiccup groaned. “And you brought oil, so you’re prepared. You _came_ here with a purpose.”

Snotlout waggled an eyebrow at Hiccup and looked pleased with himself.

“I mean, I know exactly what I want, so…” Hiccup said. He sighed, enjoying Snotlout’s hand on his cock. “Also, nice word play.”

“Thank you. So that specific position from earlier, with my cock in you?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to finger you and play with your prostate before?”

“ _Please_ ,” Hiccup breathed.

Snotlout’s hand tightened ever so slightly around Hiccup’s cock and he watched Hiccup’s face carefully for any discomfort, but there was none, only a pleased look on his face.

“Can I keep jerking you off?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup nodded fervently, and sighed as Snotlout increased his pace across his cock, placing his hands on Snotlout’s shoulders, holding onto him.

Hiccup moaned loudly, throwing his head back, and reveled in the pleasure that Snotlout was causing.

Much, much better than his own hand somehow.

“Oh, fuck, Snotlout,” Hiccup managed to moan.

Gods, the way his hand touched his shaft, the slit, all the parts of his cock… so _good_. He couldn’t help but move his head back as he moaned.

And gods, the buildup.

“I’m… gonna,” Hiccup panted, unable to continue speaking as a moan left his throat.

“Good,” Snotlout whispered, a grin on his face.

Hiccup’s hands tightened on Snotlout’s shoulders, and then he threw his head back again and exclaimed out a moan that bordered on cry that Snotlout relished as Hiccup spilled come into his hand.

Hiccup panted as his orgasm coursed through him, knees buckling, hands squeezing, and let out another moan as an aftershock hit him.

Snotlout removed his hand from Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup let out a whine at this, but let him do that.

Hiccup rested his forehead on Snotlout’s shoulder, attempting to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” Hiccup breathed. Snotlout felt the breath on his shoulder.

And he still had Hiccup’s come on his hand.

He was suddenly struck with an idea and he moaned into Hiccup’s ear at the thought of it.

He waited until Hiccup’s breath had evened out and he had composed himself so that he was standing straight. Hiccup gazed at him and licked his lips.

“Hey, you okay?” Snotlout asked. “You liked that?”

“Fuck yeah,” Hiccup replied.

“When you’re ready for me to start fingering you, let me know, because I really wanna finger you with this hand,” Snotlout said, and held up his come-covered hand.

Hiccup looked at his hand and responded in an instant. “I’m ready,” Hiccup said.

Snotlout chuckled at his quick response and with his other hand, Snotlout pushed him in the direction of the table where the oil Hiccup had brought sat.

Hiccup took the hint and bent over on the table, careful to let his cock have room, and used his hand to grab the oil to bring it closer.

“Hey, my hand is gonna touch you now,” Snotlout warned.

“Good,” Hiccup said.

He felt Snotlout’s come-covered hand smear against his rim and rub it, and Hiccup hummed, enjoying it. He felt one finger press against his rim briefly before he noticed the oil he brought being grabbed by Snotlout’s other hand. He felt the oil being poured over his rim, and he assumed coating Snotlout’s fingers with oil.

“Good plan,” Hiccup whispered.

“I’m sticking my finger inside you now, okay?” Snotlout said.

“Do it,” Hiccup replied. He felt quite excited and he was pretty sure his cock was slowly getting hard again.

Snotlout’s finger pressed against his rim again, and then after a moment of pressure, slipped gently inside. Hiccup gasped aloud and he squeezed his muscles against Snotlout’s finger. He felt the finger slip further inside until Snotlout stopped, clearly reaching the knuckle.

“Mmm,” Hiccup murmured.

Snotlout’s finger was larger than his own and thus made him feel more filled, and even though he wanted maybe a second finger or even three fingers, one was sufficient for now.

“You okay?” Snotlout asked. His other hand was on the small of Hiccup’s hand.

“Yeah. Doesn’t hurt, if that’s what you’re concerned about.”

“Good to know. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but all he could get out was a moan, as Snotlout had started to movie his finger in and out of him.

The movement of Snotlout’s finger was such a nice, pleasing feeling, and Hiccup appreciated that Snotlout wasn’t rough with him, even though, Hiccup was pretty sure he’d be okay with that.

“Hiccup?” Snotlout asked.

“Hmm?” Hiccup said.

“A second finger? Yes, no?”

“Oh _gods_ , yes!”

Hiccup was well-aware of the movement of Snotlout’s finger inside him, and when he felt the stretch with the addition of a second finger, Hiccup cried out, and squeezed against the fingers.

And then when Snotlout moved his fingers just _right_ so that his fingers were pressing against something— Hiccup suspected his prostate— Hiccup cried out again, and _gods_ , oh _fuck_ , what beautiful pleasure.

He moaned, his cheek pressing against the wood of the table, and he felt like he was looking into dragonfire.

Snotlout continued to massage his prostate, and Hiccup let out a lovely “Ohhh” in the form of a delicious moan and gods, that alone made Snotlout’s cock harder.

Hiccup was being reduced to a puddle of orgasmic pleasure, and it was because of _him_.

“Hey, is it okay if I touch your cock again?” Snotlout asked, stopping his movements for a moment. He had wanted to surprise Hiccup with that, but decided to get his consent before. Considering he had humped him without asking first.

Hiccup lifted his head, placing his arm in the empty space, and turned his head to look at Snotlout.

“Yes,” Hiccup said. “Make me come again.”

And then he laid his head on his arm, and Snotlout felt Hiccup squeeze his fingers again.

“Before I put my cock in you?” Snotlout asked, clarifying.

“Yes, Snotlout,” Hiccup said. He smiled at him encouragingly.

Snotlout’s fingers began to move against his prostate again— pressing, rubbing, whatever movement got a wonderful sound coming from Hiccup’s lips, but this time his other hand reached down and tugged on Hiccup’s cock. Hiccup let out an exclamation at that.

Snotlout knew Hiccup was close to an orgasm when Hiccup begged him, “Snotlout, don’t stop. _Please_.” Especially since his insides were squeezing his fingers and he was moving his hips against Snotlout’s hands.

And then it happened and it was _loud_. Like, not as loud as a dragon roar, but Snotlout was fairly certain Hiccup was like, half-dragon at this point (most of that would, of course, be Night Fury), so it fit him. A wonderous wordless noise that was somewhere between moan and scream erupted from Hiccup’s mouth as his body squeezed against the fingers repeatedly and his cock spilled, and Hiccup panted heavily.

Snotlout removed his hands from Hiccup for a moment before setting them on his back, rubbing his hands across him, Hiccup’s body heaving with breath as he did so.

Snotlout could feel the precum dripping from his own slit and gods, he was so turned on.

“You alright?” Snotlout asked.

“That was amazing,” Hiccup whispered.

Hiccup had such a relaxed, blissful look on his face that Snotlout practically fell in love with him. And Snotlout knew that he already loved him in some way. So… an extension of that love? More?

“Hey, kiss me?” Hiccup asked softly.

Snotlout leaned forward, cupping Hiccup’s face with the hand that hadn’t been literally inside Hiccup, and kissed his lips softly.

When Snotlout pulled away, Hiccup had another question: “Hey, so when you and Fishlegs had sex, was there penetration? That is, uh, was your cock or his cock inside either of you?”

“What are you asking? Have I had a cock inside me?”

“Yes, that’s what I’m asking.”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever had your cock inside someone else?” Hiccup asked.

“No.”

Hiccup moved his head in what looked like a nod, given that he was still laying on the table.

“Are you gonna move from that table?” Snotlout asked.

Hiccup made a drawn-out noncommittal noise that sounded like an “Ehhhhh.”

Snotlout moved to stand behind Hiccup, and Hiccup’s ass seemed to press outwards like he was expecting to be penetrated. Snotlout simply grabbed him by his hips and pulled him away from the table so he stood up.

Snotlout stood behind him and kissed Hiccup’s back with an open mouth.

“Mmm,” Hiccup murmured.

“We can either do this on the floor or in my bed,” Snotlout whispered, as he kissed Hiccup’s back and his hands drifted around Hiccup’s body, his fingers briefly touching a hard nipple. Hiccup moaned at that.

Hiccup turned around to face him, and then kissed him.

“We can cuddle in your bed afterwards,” Hiccup said, huskily. “The floor’s fine.”

Hiccup walked over to the table, grabbed the oil, and walked back to where Snotlout stood.

“Can I rub the oil onto your cock?” Hiccup asked.

“Yeah!” Snotlout replied.

Hiccup poured oil onto his hand before coating Snotlout’s cock with it. He smirked when Snotlout let out a moan at his touch.

Then Hiccup set the oil carefully down on the floor.

“Did you wanna tackle me like you had earlier or…?” Hiccup asked, while in a sort of crouch.

“Do you want to be tackled?” Snotlout asked.

“Not particularly,” Hiccup said, looking up at him and then looking at Snotlout’s cock. He smiled.

Hiccup then laid down on his front on the floor, his hands placed firmly on the wooden floor. His ass was slightly off the ground, to give his cock some space.

Snotlout kneeled down just behind him and once he had done that, he grabbed the oil and poured a generous amount on Hiccup’s rim, who let out a hum. He set the oil aside.

Hiccup then felt weight press onto him as Snotlout carefully laid on top of him, his hands placed on Hiccup’s hips, and wow, he could feel Snotlout’s hard cock right at the crack of his ass. Mmm. It was there. He could feel it. And he liked that.

He wanted that cock inside him.

“Hiccup, you ready?” Snotlout asked.

“Definitely.”

Hiccup felt the head of Snotlout’s cock right against his rim. A moment later, Snotlout’s hips thrust forward and Hiccup exclaimed as Snotlout’s cock entered him. Gods, the way his cock slipped right in, so _wonderful_. Shortly after that he felt the sound of skin slapping against his own skin and realized, oh wow, oh wow, that was Snotlout’s balls slapping against him. He was fully inside him.

Hiccup moaned.

“Hey, Hiccup? You okay? You’re not hurting or anything?”

“I feel great, Snotlout,” Hiccup replied, he sighed. “Move those hips, please.”

He heard Snotlout grunt right before he felt Snotlout thrust inside him, and _fuck_ that movement felt so wonderful, Hiccup moaned, and he squeezed Snotlout’s cock, which had Snotlout cursing.

Snotlout’s thrusts at first were slow, gentle, and shallow at first, which Hiccup appreciated, given that technically this was Snotlout’s first time as well— penetrating at least. It was quite pleasurable to feel that cock slowly slide inside him, brushing against his insides, and ooh, his prostate too. Hiccup let out a moan and Snotlout responded with his own moan.

Oh wow, that sounded nice.

“You can increase your pace,” Hiccup said softly.

“What?” Snotlout replied.

Hiccup wasn’t quite sure if Snotlout understood or was confused by his wording, so he said it another way: “Go faster, harder.” He paused and added, “Please.”

“Why didn’t you say so?” Snotlout asked.

“I just did!” Hiccup exclaimed.

And then Hiccup cried out in pleasure because Snotlout had done what he asked, and started thrusting inside him harder and faster.

Snotlout had half a mind to tease him and call him a nerd and even flick his ear, but with his breath coming out in pants and his focus entirely on the movement of his cock— and wow, this was amazing. Snotlout let out another moan when he felt Hiccup squeeze him as he cried out again.

Hiccup loved this. So much. This was incredible. With the increase of pace, Snotlout’s cock was brushing against his prostate more and honestly, he just enjoyed the feeling of that cock moving inside him. It was the only thing he focused on at the moment. He knew he was breathing heavily and crying out, and occasionally his body squeezed Snotlout, and—

Hiccup’s orgasm came like a surprise onto him. All of the sensations he was experiencing coalesced into an orgasm that hit him like Snotlout’s tackle had earlier that day, knocking the breath from him as he cried out and his body rapidly squeezed against Snotlout.

In response to Hiccup’s bodily reaction, Snotlout let out a “Wow!” followed by a “Fuck” followed by a low, long moan as Snotlout ejaculated inside Hiccup. Hiccup felt that in his post-orgasm haze and he really liked the sensation, it felt amazing, and he liked the thought that one of his friends had done that. And it was a reality.

Snotlout dropped his head against the back of Hiccup’s head gently while his breaths were heavy. His forehead was touching Hiccup’s head and Hiccup hummed at that.

A moment later, Snotlout had pulled out and then tumbled onto the floor next to Hiccup.

Snotlout looked at Hiccup, who looked quite blissful and said, “I came inside you. I probably should have asked.”

Hiccup shushed him.

“I liked that you came inside me; it makes me feel close to you,” Hiccup said. He paused and then added, “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Snotlout nodded.

Hiccup leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Snotlout’s lips.

“So, you liked this?” Snotlout asked, tentatively.

“I _loved_ it,” Hiccup whispered. “It was great. Like you promised. Same for you?”

“Yeah!” Snotlout said.

 

 

 

 

And like Hiccup had suggested earlier, the two cuddled in Snotlout’s bed shortly afterwards, which made Hiccup quite happy. Snotlout also was quite pleased about this.

“We should do that again sometime,” Hiccup said.

Snotlout agreed.

“Maybe with Fishlegs?” Hiccup asked tentatively.

“You wanna have sex with Fishlegs, don’t you?”

Without missing a beat, Hiccup said, “Kinda, yeah.”

“I knew it,” Snotlout said. “You probably wanna have sex with all our friends, huh?”

He squeezed Hiccup’s stomach affectionately in a ticklish manner, but stopped when Hiccup’s face flushed.

“Yeah,” Hiccup said softly.

“What, are you polyamorous?” Snotlout asked.

“How do you know that word?” Hiccup asked. “Fishlegs?”

“Actually, the twins.”

“Yeah, that actually fits, somehow,” Hiccup mumbled.

Snotlout looked at him pointedly, given that he had not answered the question.

“Are you worried I’m gonna go gossiping to the others?” Snotlout asked.

“No, no!” Hiccup said quickly. “I trust you!” He patted Snotlout’s face gently, as if to reassure him. “It’s more of a… I’m still working it out for myself sort of thing?”

“Ah gotcha. So, what, you love all of us?”

“I mean, of _course_ I do. You’re my friends,” Hiccup said.

“Yeah, I love you, too,” Snotlout replied. Hiccup watched as Snotlout smiled at him.

Hiccup smiled back.

“Let’s go to sleep now, ‘kay?” Hiccup suggested.  

And Hiccup drifted off to sleep with Snotlout’s arms around him.


End file.
